


Never Ending Circles

by EugeniaPaege



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, Lmao what, This is trash, anyway i live for dukesaw, why do i exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaPaege/pseuds/EugeniaPaege
Summary: title is a chvrches song listen to chvrchesanyway i ship dukesaw and no one else does so yeahalso this is set more modern





	1. Keep You On My Side

Heather Duke was broken. But there was one thing holding her together, and that one thing didn't know it was holding her together, but Heather loved that fact. The thing holding her together was Veronica Sawyer, her only nice friend. The friend that cared about her. The friend that noticed when she was absent, when she was skipping, when she was in the bathroom for way too long—the friend that appreciated her. She felt she didn't deserve that friend, but she had her, and that was what really mattered to Heather.

That friend really worried about her, as seen by her constantly texting her worriedly.

Ronnie: hey duke  
Ronnie: are you ok

Dukey: yeh why

Ronnie: no reason really  
Ronnie: i was just worried when you were so late to lunch today

Dukey: yeah that was nothing to worry about

It really was something to worry about, and Veronica would probably be over Heather's house in milliseconds if she knew what was keeping her, but Heather liked to lay low on stuff like that with Veronica. Y'know, to prevent stuff like that from happening.

But they keep happening.

-

Ronnie: you up?  
Ronnie: want me to take you to school

Dukey: no i'm good

Heather quickly slipped her blazer on, which was the last piece of her outfit she had left, and ran out the door. 'What day is it, Friday?' Heather thought. She recounted how many days she had spent at Hell—no, school, this week. 'Friday.'

-

"Heather, are you a meth-head? No, you can't be red today. Or any day," Heather Chandler said, shaking her head at Heather even asking her that. 

"But why not?" Heather asked.

"You don't deserve to be red. You don't even deserve to be a primary colour, Heather, what says you can be red?" Heather Chandler laughed at Heather's sad face and walked away.

'Why does she hate me?'

"Hey, Duke!" that voice, it belonged to Veronica. Heather was startled, jumping up but then realising it was Veronica and calming.

"Hey," Heather said, sounding uninterested in whatever Veronica was about to tell her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Veronica inquired, softly touching Heather's shoulder.

"Heather Chandler. It's almost like she's one of those Dollar Store toys. Small, but grows big in water. The water is popularity," Heather sighed, "she's a Sour Patch Kid that has too much sour sanding that blocks out the sweet."

"I see," Veronica said.

"Wanna play croquet later? Just you and me, no one else," Heather smiled, "no Heather Chandler."

"I'd like that," Veronica said, kissing Heather's cheek, but before she even realised what she did, Heather was blushing. "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's okay," Heather said, "it's perfectly fine."


	2. Down Side of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betty is a q u e e n

Heather went home and ran into her room, sitting against her bedroom door and crying. Just a little though—no, full-on sobbing. 'God, why does Heather Chandler hate me so? I try so hard to be my best but it doesn't work. It never works. I'll never be my best.'

She heard a ding from her phone and looked down at it. '1 text from Betty!'

Betty: Hi, Heather!

HeatherD: betty?  
HeatherD: ok what do you want  
HeatherD: that sounded aggressive sorry

Betty: No need to be sorry!  
Betty: So, Veronica and I have been talking recently, despite Heather Chandler's despising of people 'below' her in school.

HeatherD: why do i need to know this  
HeatherD: sorry aggresive again  
HeatherD: im just really sad rn

Betty: No, it's perfectly fine.  
Betty: Well, Veronica has been talking about you.

HeatherD: wait really  
HeatherD: in what kinda way

Betty: A good way!  
Betty: I think she likes you.

'What?!'

HeatherD: no she doesnt

Betty: Well, let's let life surprise us.  
Betty: She might.

-

Heather couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Betty. 'Does Veronica really like me?'

Her question was at least half answered as Veronica stared at her, smiling. All day. The only concerning thing about this was when Heather went to talk to her, she wouldn't reply. 

So she texted her instead.

Dukey: veronica?  
Dukey: why wont you talk to me

'Read'


	3. Clearest Blue

Veronica received the message and blushed a bit. Duke had noticed, huh? That made her worried. What if she thought she hated her? Veronica didn't want to think about that. She didn't want Duke to hate her.

She just read it and passed it off as nothing. Well, she hoped it was nothing. She wouldn't ignore her today.

-

Chandler was mean. Everyone knew that. She could be very mean. But, she had certain struggles of her own. Sometimes the popularity got to her and she needed a break. This was one of those times. Sitting on a bench near a creek, she observed the animals and just thought about life. 

Sometimes she brought McNamara with her. Those were always fun times. They'd chat as they watched animals and insects make the creek buzz with some activity.

She never brought Duke. She didn't necessarily hate Duke, no, no. But she never really thought Duke was worthy enough of being on the Heathers in the first place. She made exceptions for Veronica, and she didn't know why. Veronica wasn't even named Heather. But what made her wonder why she treated Duke so poorly was that some of the things she hated about Duke, Veronica shared. Neither were blonde. They both had soft spots. They were both really smart.

Maybe she was jealous.

Maybe.

She always wanted to be smarter, but she was popular, the most popular girl in school. Popular ≠ smart. None of the popular people at Westerburg were smart. But that's where the jealousy of Veronica in particular came in. She was popular, almost at the same level as Chandler, and she was smart.

The maybe-jealousy of Duke didn't make any sense. She wasn't that close to Chandler on the popular scale unless you counted just being a Heather as top-rank popularity. She had nothing to lose to Duke.

Y'know, unless she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w h y did i ma k e this


	4. We Sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing at 1 am but what's there better to do

Heather Chandler never really noticed him. None of the Heathers did. But he was always there. He was always... watching. 

Maybe that added to the surprise of it all to Heather Chandler. Waking up in her room to see him holding a mug. What was in it, was the question.

"Jesse James? Quelle surprise. What are you doing here? What's that?" Heather inquired, sitting up.

"Just a... hangover cure. Yeah," the boy responded. Wait, was his name really Jesse James or-

"How'd you know I'd be hungover, huh?" Heather sighed, but was actually kinda scared. How'd he know?

"What, are you too chicken to just drink it?" he asked.

"You think I'm gonna drink it just 'cause you called me chicken?" Heather asked, and he just stared at her. She sighed yet again and stood up. "Just give me the cup, jerk."

He handed her the cup, which she drank in record speed, but she didn't expect what she tasted. Maybe she expected a prank. But not one like this. 

She grasped her throat and screamed, "Corn Nuts!", as she fell into her coffee table.

The boy was unresponsive. He kinda liked that, in a sick and twisted way. And in an even more sick and twisted way, he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Who should he go for next, cheerleader Heather McNamara? The jocks, Kurt and Ram? He didn't even feel like he needed a reason for it. That was sick and twisted in its own way.

How would he make this look like an accident, though?

-

"Heather Chandler committed suicide? Heather Chandler committed suicide!" Heather Duke didn't know how to feel about this. I mean, 'thank you, Jesus' this and 'praise the Lord' that, but how did she really feel about this?

"Wait, really?" Veronica asked, looking to her green friend. Friend...

"No way! No," Heather McNamara looked about ready to cry. 

They were all approaching this from different angles.

"Who's gonna replace her, though?" Duke inquired, looking to her friends. The real question was 'Who here is fit to lead?'

"I don't know if I'm the right choice for leader, Heather," McNamara said, looking down, "look at me, I'm a mess!"

"I already half-lead," Veronica said calmly.

"So me?" Duke asked. She never really knew how to feel about herself leading. She always wanted to, but was she fit to lead? Was she a Chandler or a McNamara? Or a Veronica? The right answer was none. She was herself.

But she didn't think 'herself' was good enough.

"I'd love that," Duke said.


	5. Never Say Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone so long i been dyin bruv

The first week with Heather Duke leading as the neo-Heather Chandler was all a blur to Heather herself. She couldn't process most of what happened because she didn't think through every moment of it.

Then, there was the news. Apparently, Kurt and Ram did a suicide pact because they'd never be accepted in society as boyfriends.

Heather would've accepted them if they weren't assholes.

Then, Heather McNamara heard the news. She was sent into a spiral of "why them"s and "why not me"s and Heather Duke couldn't snap her out of it. 

When Veronica heard the news, she acted so much more differently than Heather McNamara. She simply said, "Oh, how sad," and continued on with her life.

But there was a theory. Heather McNamara came to her friends with it.

"What if it wasn't suicide?"

Veronica was the first to be shocked by Heather's proposal, "What? Heather, that's crazy. Why do you think that?"

Heather Duke just laughed, "Really?" 

But Heather McNamara wouldn't let it go, "Really! And I think it was that Jason Dean kid in my American History. He's always seemed so suspicious and it's not a secret he hates our guts."

Veronica thought, "Maybe I could get answers."

"How?" Heather Duke piped up.

"Just leave me to it," Veronica sighed.

-

Veronica walked over to Jason Dean's table at lunch, wanting answers and knowing maybe how to get them. She smiled at him before saying, "So, Heather Chandler is gone, what do you think about that?"

Jason just shook his head, "That happened a while ago. But wasn't it a surprise?"

"Indeed. How 'bout Kurt and Ram?" she took a seat across from him.

"You seem happy about all this," Jason stated.

"Well, I don't really like my friends."

"I don't really like your friends either."


	6. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD this story is a MESS

Veronica met Jason at Snappy Snack Shack after school. His story was the biggest mope fest of the century to Veronica, but she sat through it to get answers. She eventually asked, "Hey, Jason. Isn't it surprising that they decided to commit suicide?"

"Call me JD. And you mean Heather? And Kurt and Ram?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was a shock," Veronica said.

"Well, you hated them, right? You glad they're dead?" he asked, and Veronica nodded. "Yeah, well then, I can tell you this. It wasn't a suicide."

"Oh, whodunnit?" Veronica chuckled, taking a sip of her slushie. They started walking outside.

"Me. I was gonna go for the cheerleader Heather next, but looks like that Heather Duke girl is becoming the next Heather Chandler," JD sighed, "you can never get rid of them."

"Don't you dare touch either one of them," Veronica said.

"Why? Thought you hated them."

"No, I hate that you murdered people! Innocent people! What did they do, be popular? Sure, Heather Chandler was a megabitch and Kurt and Ram were total assholes, but does that mean their lives should be lost? They could've grown to be better people and now we'll never know if that's the truth because they're gone." 

"Woah, okay. Well, I'm doing away with Heather Duke next."

"Don't touch her!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I love her! I don't want her dead! And who said you'd live to do away with her?" 

"Huh?" 

Veronica pulled out a gun and pointed it at JD. "So, you killed them?"

"Yeah?" JD said.

Bang.

-

"Woah! You actually did that?" Heather Duke asked.

"Well, yeah. I was pissed. He said he was gonna kill you next," Veronica said.

"Wow. You got any regrets?" Heather asked.

"No, I wouldn't be able to let someone who said they would kill you continue living," Veronica leaned forward, her face inches from Heather's.

"Yeah?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Veronica replied, closing the space between their lips.


	7. Bury It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry about this not having an update in so long? i haven't had much inspiration to continue it.

"Veronica, did you really kiss her?" Betty asked, smiling at her friend. They were next to Veronica's locker, simply talking to each other about random things until Veronica brought up that she had kissed her longtime crush Heather Duke. Of course, Betty didn't know Heather was Veronica's longtime crush until just recently. 

"Yeah, I did. It was amazing," Veronica smiled. 

Then the bell rang.

-

Veronica sat down at the Heathers' lunch table, next to Duke and across from McNamara. She smiled softly before saying, "So, the worst person I've ever met is dead."

"Who, Heather Chandler or JD?" Duke asked, kinda serious and kinda joking.

"Obviously JD. Heather being dead is kinda surreal and makes me sad. I still can't process it. Every day I wake up expecting that 'Your ass better be ready for school, I'm picking you up' text from her, but I never get it. It feels like something's missing," Veronica said.

"I feel the exact same! I used to get that text every day too. I miss her so much, she was the best," McNamara gave a sad smile to Veronica.

"She never picked me up on a regular basis," Duke said.

"She said that's because you 'have your own goddamn car', Heather," McNamara stared at Duke for a bit before saying something else. "Did you not drive yourself?" 

"No, I did. Why would I walk if I had a car? But damn, I wish I could've drove you guys to school. I had to go alone," Duke sighed. "No biggie. I'll pick you guys up on a regular basis from now on." 

"Sounds like a plan," Veronica smiled at Duke.

McNamara looked at them for a bit. "So, did you guys kiss?" 

Duke stared at her for a bit before completely processing what she had said. "Wait, who the fuck told you? Veronica?"

"Not me," Veronica defended herself. "Wait, did Betty tell you?"

"Yeah! I'm friends with Betty now," McNamara said, "ever since I let her borrow some of my notes for different classes. We were talking in math today, she just let it slip."

"Damn, well. Yeah, we did," Veronica sighed.

"Are you guys dating now? That's really cool. You're really cute together," McNamara smiled at them, and then looked down.

"I don't know. Are we?" Duke looked to Veronica.

"I wanna be," Veronica said, and Duke let it stay in the air for a little before giving her a quick kiss.

"Then we are."


End file.
